<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Flowers Of The Sun And Moon by CeaselessCow2011</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658987">The Flowers Of The Sun And Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeaselessCow2011/pseuds/CeaselessCow2011'>CeaselessCow2011</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:27:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeaselessCow2011/pseuds/CeaselessCow2011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael gets a special customer at his flower shop, and falls in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gerard Keay/Michael Shelley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Flowers Of The Sun And Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riley_Sivertsen/gifts">Riley_Sivertsen</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Owning a flower shop is hard work. You have to maintain the flowers (making sure none of them are wilting), you have to make sure there’s no bugs trying to eat the plants, you have to handle cleanup, shipments, not to mention all the money handling. </p>
<p>Michael’s dream had always been to own his own flower shop, and even though it was a lot of hard work and sometimes really long hours, it was definitely worth it. He woke up at five every morning to start his day, and always had a smile on his face about it. </p>
<p>This morning was no different. He came into the shop and made sure everything was neat and tidy before opening. He then waited at the register and started doodling in his journal. </p>
<p>He took his journal everywhere he went. He drew different kinds of flowers, did research on different plants, and even went for frequent hikes just to catalog different plants. Plants were Michael’s life. They always had, and they always would be.</p>
<p>Customers started coming in, and as usual, he’d be waiting for them to come around. He arranged bouquets for customers, and near noon, the shop was bustling with all different kinds of people. Soon enough, business died down, and by the time it was nearly six in the evening, the sun was starting to go down, and Michael would be closing up shop in two hours. </p>
<p>A customer came in while business was slow, and Michael hadn’t even noticed him until the man was at the other side of the corner. “Excuse me?” the man said, gaining Michael's attention. The man was tall, pale, and had black, straight hair that flowed down to his upper back. He had eye tattoos in a lot of places, like his neck, his hands, and even on his arms. He wore all black.</p>
<p>Michael perked up and smiled. “Hello! How may I help you today?”</p>
<p>The man stammered. “I was wondering if you could help me. I'm looking for flowers that only open at night. Do you have any of those?”</p>
<p>This was a perfect example of one of the many things Michael loved about owning a flower shop; he got to infodump about plants to people. He got to share his passion with others, and that made his smile grow more and more genuine. “Of course! Right this way, sir.”</p>
<p>Michael led the man over to a big cactus. “This one is non-toxic to cats and is called the night-blooming cereus. Its flowers bloom at night, and is recommended for outside growing. The flowers are mostly big and white, but can also be very pale colours other than white. The flowers' lifespans are short, and after a night of blooming, they wilt.” </p>
<p>Michael then led the man to a white and purple-accented flowering plant. “This is called the datura, or petter known as a moonflower. These plants are poisonous and psycho-active, which means eating them, especially the seeds, can give you a massive fever, hallucinations, psychosis, and even death. They can reach up to two meters in height. The flowers are mostly white and purple.”</p>
<p>After this, Michael led the man to a flowering bush outside. “And finally, this is the gardenia jasminoides, or more commonly known as jasmin or cape jasmine. This is a white flowering bush that can grow up to three meters. They grow best in the summer or anywhere it's warm. They're very fragrant.” Michael then looked to the man, who looked very interested in the cape jasmine. “So yeah, these three all bloom at night time.”</p>
<p>“You know a lot about these plants.” The man observed, gently holding one of the cape jasmine’s flowers. “These are very pretty. I think these will do. Thanks again for the information, it's… it's very helpful.” he stammered. He picked up a large pot and the two walked up to the register. </p>
<p>“That will be ten pounds.” Michael smiled. </p>
<p>The man gave him the money, and grabbed the plant. Michael opened the door for him. “Have a nice night, sir!”</p>
<p>“You too.” He smiled.</p>
<p>Michael felt happy to have helped the man in all black. He seemed really nice, and Michael was excited to have been able to give him as much information as he possibly could. He tidied up the store before closing shop and locking up. </p>
<p>On his way back to his flat, he couldn't help but think back to the man he helped. He couldn't help but remember every last detail about their conversation, about what he looked like, how he acted. Everything about him seemed so nice.</p>
<p>The next day, when Michael opened up shop, he was more distracted than usual. He found himself taking longer than usual to make sure everything was all set for the day. By the time he opened shop, it was nine in the morning, nearly three hours after normal opening time. He sat behind the counter and doodled. Today was going to be a slow day, he could tell. Only around ten customers had come all day, and it was already four in the afternoon. ‘Just a couple more hours’, Michael thought to himself. He lazily looked outside the window, bored and growing tired. He hadn’t slept very well the previous night for unknown reasons.</p>
<p>After what seemed like hours (but was really only around a half an hour), he saw the man from the night before. He still wore all black apparel, but this time Michael noticed he wore a small rainbow pin. The man walked into the shop, and Michael greeted him. </p>
<p>The man walked up to the counter. “Hello again. Um, I noticed you have sunflowers yesterday. Could I possibly take a few for a bouquet?”</p>
<p>“Of course! How many would you like?”</p>
<p>“Five, please.”</p>
<p>Michael nodded and got out five sunflowers. “Would you like a vase to keep these in?”</p>
<p>“That’d be nice, yeah.”</p>
<p>Michael put the sunflowers in a blue and white vase, and set it on the counter. “This one’s on the house. Nice pin, by the way.” He smiled more.</p>
<p>The man blushed and smiled. “Thanks-! I’m, I'm glad you like it. And thanks for this.”</p>
<p>“No problem! Have a good night!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, you too.” And with that, the man left.</p>
<p>Michael couldn't help but to feel the urge to want to be the man's friend. He quietly hoped he would see him again. He closed up shop and went to his flat.</p>
<p>The next day was boring. The day was busier than normal today, and by the end of the day, Michael had over one hundred customers. He was exhausted. He checked the time. Nearly seven in the evening. He was supposed to close in an hour from now, and the man hadn’t come at all, which made michael a bit sad, but he figured he wouldn't see the man again, and while he felt sad, he tried his best not to show it. He closed shop early, got to his flat, ate some food and slept in.</p>
<p>Walking to the flower shop the next morning was boring, and once Michael walked in, he opened shop immediately. He checked on everything, and went back to the counter to draw. The normal amount of people came in throughout the day like a blur. The evening set in, and by the time seven in the evening rolled around, he felt ready for the weekend so he could just go to the woods and draw. He drew some flowers, nothing he hadn’t drawn before, and sighed, watching the clock tick. He decided to go make a bouquet for the counter using a mix of dark blue flowers, dark purple flowers, and white flowers and put them in a vase that looked like a galaxy. He set it on the counter and waited until nearly eight. It was seven fifty eight when Michael heard the bell on the door chime, indicating someone had come in. He looked up and smiled brightly. It was the man again, this time wearing two rainbow pins and a small yellow bracelet. </p>
<p>“Hello! Nice to see you again, sir!” Michael spoke with an unbridled amount of joy in his voice.</p>
<p>“You can call me Gerry.” he said, smiling bashfully. “Um, I just wanted to pop by again. I think these flowers are really nice, and I like hearing you talk about them.” Gerry seemed nervous.</p>
<p>Michael blushed and smiled more. “Oh, I'm just glad I could help you out! Plants are my passion. I go out every weekend just to spend time in nature and study plants.”</p>
<p>“Oh- that sounds really nice.”</p>
<p>“It is! Say, if you're free this weekend, you could join me? Only if you'd like, I wouldn't want to disrupt any plans you might have.”</p>
<p>Gerry blushed and smiled, and Michael could tell it was a genuine smile. “Um, yeah, that'd be really nice, actually.”</p>
<p>Michael was extremely happy. He wrote his phone number and address on a piece of paper for him. “Here you go! Text me whenever you'd like, and try and come over tomorrow morning! I wake up around five every morning but I'll wait for you to come over. Might wanna pack clothes and stuff like that, I'll be packing snacks and such.” </p>
<p>Gerry took the piece of paper and smiled more, his face pink. “Of course. I’ll see you, then.” he turned to leave. “Oh, by the way, what's your name?”</p>
<p>“Michael!” he said with pep in his voice. “I'll see you later, Gerry, have a good night!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I'll be seeing you.'' Gerry left the shop, and Michael watched him leave for a good bit before bouncing excitedly. He made sure everything was prepared for the weekend so that the flowers would be okay while he was gone, and closed and locked up the shop. He made his way to the grocery store, bought some snacks, and went to his flat, where he started packing up for the weekend. </p>
<p>As he was settling in for bed, he got a text that read:</p>
<p>
  <tt>Hey, it’s Gerry.</tt>
</p>
<p>Michael smiled, added Gerry into his contacts, and replied;</p>
<p>
  <tt>Hi! It’s Michael :)</tt>
</p>
<p>He went to sleep happy that night, excited to spend the weekend with his new friend… friend. Best friend? He didnt wanna push it, but maybe something more?</p>
<p>The next morning, Michael texted Gerry.</p>
<p>
  <tt>Good morning! Don’t worry about food or anything, I'm cooking breakfast :) let me know when you're coming over! Hope you had a good night's sleep :)</tt>
</p>
<p>Michael went to cook a nice, big breakfast of eggs, sausage and potatoes. While he was cooking, his phone pinged. He checked his phone.</p>
<p>
  <tt>Good morning. I'm coming over now, just so you know.</tt>
</p>
<p>Michael smiled and said ok before going back to cooking. He cooked and set up the plates with food, set them at the table, and started cleaning up while waiting for Gerry. After finishing up and waiting for a bit, he heard a knock at the door. He checked to see who it was, and opened the door. “Hello!” He let Gerry in.</p>
<p>Gerry had on a black t-shirt and black shorts, along with black converse and a yellow bracelet. He went into the flat, and set his bags down. Michael led him to the table, and the two sat down.</p>
<p>“Thanks again, for this. It’s really nice of you.”</p>
<p>“Of course! Anything for a friend!”</p>
<p>Gerry smiled, and they both started eating. After the two had finished, Michael cleaned up and prepared the snacks and meals for the weekend.</p>
<p>After everything was packed, and they had gotten into the van parked nearby, they headed out onto the road.</p>
<p>The two bonded, chatting about everything from their childhoods, favourite animals, what they do, and things they like and dislike. They went to the woods and spent their day looking at nature. By the time the sun had set, the two were talking like they'd always known each other. When the sun fully set, they made it back to the van and set up the bed in the back. Michael opened up the back doors and took out a big blanket, and the two lay down on the blanket on the ground and looked up at the stars.</p>
<p>“The night sky is really beautiful”, Gerry commented.</p>
<p>Michael nodded in agreement. “Yeah, it is. The moon is so big and bright.”</p>
<p>The two sat in silence before Gerry nervously piped up. “I really like spending time with you, Michael.”</p>
<p>“I do too! It's really fun spending time with you.”</p>
<p>“Same with you. I, uh…” He stammered and stuttered, clearly anxious. “Maybe if we leave early enough tomorrow, we could maybe, I don't know… go on a date? Maybe go out to a restaurant?”</p>
<p>Michael blushed brightly and smiled. “Sure! I don't see any problem with that.”</p>
<p>And so, the two spent the rest of their weekend together, practically joined at the hip, observing nature and talking. After this, they went to a restaurant and made their way back to Michael’s flat, where they had some ice cream and talked some more. It was ultimately decided that Gerry would start spending more time at the flower shop, and every weekend, the two would go out into the woods and spend their time in bliss, watching the moon at night and being out in the sun during the day. Eventually, Gerry wore more bright clothes, and Michael started wearing more dark clothes, and they both wore dark colours and light colours.</p>
<p>Soon enough, they started living together, working together, and doing a lot together. They even ended up getting two cats together; a white cat named Sun and a black cat named Moon. they even took their cats on adventures with them. They found the yin to each other's yangs and lived in complete harmony and peaceful love. Their home, as well as their hearts, were filled with love and peace.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>